


Erreur de livraison

by Tamabulle



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamabulle/pseuds/Tamabulle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après une journée de travail épuisante, Ritsu n’a aucune envie de répondre à la personne qui sonne à la porte mais cette dernière insiste. OS écrit pour le défi SINTE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erreur de livraison

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura.
> 
> Note : OS écrit pour le défi SINTE organisé par Miya Morana sur LJ.  
> Image prompt : http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/101005440/fixator-alexander-chang
> 
> Merci à opelleam pour sa relecture et ses conseils.

« … je t’ai… »

Ritsu Onodera ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Encore un rêve où il avait été sur le point de prononcer les mots que Takano attendait depuis si longtemps alors que lui s’était juré de ne plus tomber amoureux. Tout ça c’était sa faute, à toujours lui poser la question, il lui retournait la tête et il y pensait même en dormant. De plus, il était presque certain que lire autant de shojo, relatant des romances de lycéens, encourageait son esprit à lui faire revivre son premier amour. A croire que son cerveau comblait les dix années où ils ne s’étaient plus vus.

Il avait dû s’endormir sur le canapé car il se sentait engourdi et un peu courbaturé. Il entendait un vague brouhaha autour de lui – sûrement la télé qui était restée allumée. Tournant la tête sur le côté, Ritsu vit une pile de livres et un regard sombre dissimulé par quelques mèches noires qui le dévisageait. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre qu’il s’était endormi au boulot alors qu’ils étaient dans la dernière ligne droite pour la parution du magazine et que le regard sombre qui le fixait appartenait à Takano Masamune, l’éditeur en chef de la section Emerald. Cela faisait quatre-cinq jours qu’il n’avait pas ou peu dormi, pris dans la tourmente du travail et ses yeux avaient fini par se fermer tout seuls alors qu’il relisait un manuscrit.

Onodera se sentit rougir sous le regard insistant posé sur lui, gêné d’avoir été découvert en train de sommeiller. Il se redressa brusquement, quittant l’inconfortable tas de mangas sur lequel il s’était assoupi et s’excusa auprès de ses collègues pour ce moment de faiblesse. Il ne voulait pas qu’ils s’imaginent qu’il s’autorisait une petite sieste alors qu’eux trimaient pour que tout soit prêt dans les temps et qu’il ne prenait pas son travail au sérieux. 

Alors qu’il allait passer le seuil de la porte pour se prendre un café qui lui permettrait de s’éclaircir les idées, une voix grave l’interpella :

« Onodera !

— Quoi ?

— Tu avais l’air vraiment content. Ça devait être un rêve agréable.

— Pas du tout ! C’était un véritable cauchemar », répliqua Ritsu avec mauvaise foi avant de sortir de la pièce.

Plutôt mourir que d’avouer qu’il avait encore rêvé de lui. Surtout qu’il savait pertinemment que l’autre serait plus que ravi d’apprendre à quel point il pouvait penser à lui jusque dans son inconscient. Ritsu avait parfois l’impression que Masamune en était parfaitement conscient quand il le surprenait à somnoler. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il hante ses songes au boulot, il ne pouvait pas faire ce genre de rêves quand il était chez lui ? En réalité, ce serait encore mieux s’il n’en faisait aucun avec Takano dans le rôle principal.

Onodera souffla un bon coup, il avait du travail, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être distrait par autre chose. Il fit un détour par les toilettes et se passa un peu d’eau sur la figure pour remettre ses idées en place, s’arrêta à la machine à café où il salua brièvement l’éditeur d’une autre section. Il avala sa boisson alors qu’il revenait vers son bureau. Une fois assis, il attrapa un des manuscrits dans la pile de ceux qu’il devait relire, se concentrant sur ce qu’il avait à faire.

Une certaine tension régnait au sein de la section Emerald à mesure que l’échéance approchait, chaque éditeur était si absorbé par son travail qu’ils ne prêtaient même plus attention au désordre qui régnait autour d’eux, donnant l’impression qu’une tornade s’était abattue sur la pièce. Ritsu levait les yeux de son bureau uniquement pour répondre au téléphone et encore ! Les heures défilèrent rapidement et ce fut seulement quand le dernier manuscrit partit à l’imprimerie que l’atmosphère se détendit dans la salle d’édition. Ils avaient réussi une fois de plus, le numéro était bouclé.

La nuit était déjà tombée quand Ritsu prépara ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui. Jetant un coup d’œil en direction de Takano, il vit que ce dernier faisait de même mais un dernier coup de téléphone le retint et il se rassit pour prendre la communication. Onodera ne put retenir un petit soupir de soulagement. Il n’avait pas envie de faire le chemin avec lui, pas alors que son rêve se rappelait à lui depuis qu’il avait reposé la dernière page du manuscrit qu’il devait relire. Il salua ses collègues et sortit rapidement de la pièce ignorant le regard qui pesait sur lui.

Malgré l’heure tardive, les rues étaient encore animées mais Ritsu ne prêtait pas attention aux passant qu’il croisait alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la station de métro. Il parvint de justesse sur le quai. Le train était déjà là et il eut juste le temps de sauter dans une rame avant que les portes ne se referment sur lui. Le wagon était presque vide – la majorité des travailleurs étaient déjà rentrée – et il put s’installer sur un siège libre. Ritsu bascula la tête en arrière et ferma brièvement les yeux, il n’avait qu’une envie, prendre une douche et retrouver son lit. 

Arrivé chez lui, il ôta ses chaussures, rangea son manteau et son écharpe dans le petit placard de l’entrée. Il se traîna jusqu’au salon où il déposa son sac près de son canapé et jeta un bref coup d’œil à son téléphone pour s’assurer qu’il n’avait pas reçu de message en son absence avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre. Là, il chercha dans sa penderie des vêtements confortables pour dormir. Malheureusement, il n’avait pas eu le temps de faire de lessive et le meuble était quasiment vide, ne lui offrant plus aucun pyjama propre. Il se résigna à fouiller dans la pile de linge qui trônait sur le bureau et partit prendre une bonne douche. 

Onodera sortait de la salle de bains quand il entendit sonner à la porte. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien le déranger à cette heure. Il était trop tard pour une livraison ou un représentant quelconque. Parmi ses rares amis, aucun ne se présenterait à son domicile sans le prévenir auparavant et il doutait que cela puisse être un de ses voisins. Ne restait que Takano. Mais n’ayant envie de voir personne et surtout pas lui, Ritsu décida d’ignorer quiconque se tenait derrière la porte et d’attendre qu’il ou elle se lasse de sonner. Il ne fit donc aucun bruit pouvant signaler sa présence.

« Onodera, ouvre la porte ! Je sais que tu es là, j’ai vu les lumières de l’extérieur. »

La voix lui parvint très distinctement et il reconnut sans peine celle de Takano. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque que ce dernier finisse par déranger les voisins et n’attire l’attention sur eux – il était quasiment certain que le brun ne cesserait pas tant qu’il n’aurait pas ouvert – Onodera se dirigea en soupirant vers son entrée, se maudissant de ne pas avoir tiré les rideaux, peut-être que cela aurait suffi pour masquer l’éclairage de son appartement.

Ritsu ouvrit la porte brusquement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Takano. Ce dernier venait probablement d’arriver chez lui car il ne portait plus son manteau et n’avait plus son sac.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

— J’ai trouvé un colis pour toi dans ma boîte aux lettres, dit Masamune en agitant un petit paquet.

— Oh, ça doit être le livre que j’ai commandé. Le livreur a dû se tromper de numéro. Merci de me le ramener. »

Ritsu tendit la main, espérant que Masamune se contenterait de le lui donner avant de retourner dans son propre appartement. Mais visiblement, ce dernier ne semblait pas disposer à le lui laisser aussi simplement. 

« Tu pourrais m’offrir un verre pour me remercier de te l’amener en main propre, dit Takano, un petit rictus au coin des lèvres.

— On habite sur le même palier, c’est pas comme si tu avais eu beaucoup de chemin à faire », rétorqua Ritsu, son air renfrogné démontrant qu’il n’était pas dupe de l’excuse fournie pour s’inviter chez lui.

Et honnêtement, il aurait préféré qu’il ne prenne pas cette peine et se contente de lui mettre dans sa boîte aux lettres. Voyant que Takano ne céderait pas, il s’était d’ailleurs appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, empêchant ainsi Ritsu de la lui claquer au nez. Le jeune homme se résigna à se décaler pour le laisser entrer avant de refermer derrière lui.

Takano se déchaussa et le suivit dans la pièce principale. Il ne put s’empêcher de jeter un œil curieux, il était rarement venu chez Onodera et les seules fois où il avait passé le pas de la porte, il n’était pas allé plus loin que le couloir de l’entrée. L’unique fois où il avait été jusqu’à la chambre, le propriétaire des lieux s’était empressé de le mettre dehors le lendemain sans même lui faire une petite visite. Le salon était meublé simplement avec un canapé et une table basse. L’ensemble était propre et rangé, bien différent du souvenir qu’il gardait de la chambre et de son capharnaüm. Il nota la bibliothèque bien remplie, ce qui n’était pas surprenant quand on connaissait le goût du jeune homme pour la lecture. La cuisine faisant partie intégrante de la pièce principale, Ritsu ouvrit son frigo avec précaution, il n’avait aucune envie que Takano remarque qu’il n’avait que des compléments alimentaires et quelques plats tout prêts. Il en sortit rapidement une canette.

Il posa la boisson sur le bar qui faisait office de séparation entre le salon et la cuisine, attirant l’attention de Masamune qui revint vers lui pour prendre la canette après lui avoir tendu le colis. Onodera s’empressa de lui prendre des mains, il voulait l’ouvrir pour s’assurer du bon état de sa commande, surtout qu’il s’agissait d’un cadeau. D’habitude, il préférait se rendre en librairie pour ses achats, il aimait feuilleter les pages avant de faire son choix. Mais cette fois, il avait dû se contenter d’un site d’achats en ligne car le temps allait lui manquer.

Il tira sur la languette prévue pour ouvrir le colis sans difficulté et en sortit le livre. Ritsu regarda attentivement la couverture pour s’assurer que ses yeux ne le trompaient pas. Mais non, au lieu du bouquin qu’il avait commandé, il tenait entre ses mains une jaquette illustrée avec un jeune homme à l’allure féline et dont le corps nu et tatoué était habilement dissimulé par un jeu de lumières. 

« Je ne savais pas que tu t’intéressais à ce genre de lecture », souffla Takano alors qu’il se tenait dans son dos, regardant par-dessus son épaule la couverture pour déchiffrer le titre. « Tes goûts ont bien changé depuis le lycée. »

Onodera se tourna brusquement pour lui faire face et ne put manquer la lueur moqueuse dans les yeux de Masamune. Ce dernier n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de le taquiner en voyant l’expression de son visage à la vue du livre, ses pommettes rouges trahissant son embarras. 

Ritsu regrettait déjà d’avoir déballé le colis pour tomber sur ce satané bouquin. Il aurait été plus judicieux d’attendre d’être seul même s’il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu’une telle erreur se produirait. Et pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit un roman érotique, probablement une romance homosexuelle au vu du titre et de la couverture, alors qu’il se trouvait avec Takano. A croire que le destin s’acharnait sur lui.

« C’est une erreur ! J’ai jamais commandé ça ! se justifia Ritsu.

— Vraiment ?

— Evidemment ! J’avais commandé le dernier roman de… »

Le reste de sa phrase fut perdu quand il fut interrompu par des lèvres qui effleuraient doucement les siennes avant de s’éloigner. Il n’eut pas le temps de protester que déjà la bouche de Takano se posait de nouveau sur la sienne avant qu’il ne glisse une main dans ses cheveux pour l’embrasser plus profondément, leurs langues se goûtant et se caressant.

Onodera relâcha le livre qu’il tenait, celui-ci tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et ses mains se posèrent sur le torse du brun. Il s’apprêtait à repousser l’autre homme mais contre sa volonté, il s’agrippa à sa veste, ses doigts se crispant sur le tissu pour, au contraire, le rapprocher et approfondir le contact.

Masamune finit par libérer sa bouche et ses lèvres glissèrent jusqu’à son cou pour déposer une myriade de baisers avant de remonter vers son oreille. Ritsu perçut contre sa peau son sourire quand il laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Sa main quitta les cheveux châtain et il l’enlaça tendrement, les yeux marron fixaient les yeux verts et le rougissement de Ritsu s’accentua sous ce regard qui semblait vouloir lire en lui. Son corps se raidit mais il ne fit rien pour le repousser. 

« Tu m’as manqué, murmura Takano en resserrant son étreinte.

— On se voit tous les jours. »

Ils se voyaient peut-être tous les jours chez Emerald mais avec l’échéance qui approchait, ils n’avaient plus eu le temps d’être seuls, trop pris par leurs obligations. Aussi quand tout avait été bouclé, Masamune avait été déçu de ne pas pouvoir partir avec lui. Il aurait aimé qu’ils rentrent ensemble et il l’aurait convaincu de venir boire un verre chez lui. C’est pourquoi quand il avait découvert le colis, il n’avait pas hésité une seconde, ayant un prétexte parfait pour le voir.

Et quand il lui avait ouvert la porte, il l’avait trouvé craquant malgré sa mine fatiguée avec ses cheveux châtain encore humides, son tee-shirt blanc un peu large et son pantalon noir qui lui tombait sur les hanches. Même s’il lui avait un peu forcé la main pour qu’il le laisse entrer, il ne lui avait pas claqué la porte au nez.

Et là, il profitait de la chaleur de cet homme qui lui avait manqué. Cet homme qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé revoir après tous ces malentendus entre eux et qu’il n’avait jamais pu oublier malgré les dix années passées. Masamune avait aimé l’adolescent rougissant qui avait osé se déclarer et il était retombé amoureux de l’adulte qu’il était devenu. 

Takano se recula légèrement et ses mains revinrent vers le visage de Ritsu, l’un de ses doigts frôlant les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux verts. Brusquement, il lui prit la main pour le tirer à sa suite en direction de la chambre.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais, protesta le plus jeune.

— Tu as une tête à faire peur, on va se coucher. »

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et fit entrer le jeune homme avant de la refermer derrière eux. Ce fut seulement là qu’il lui lâcha la main.

« J’ai pas besoin de toi pour aller me coucher, riposta Ritsu.

— Je veux m’assurer que tu passeras la nuit dans ton lit. Et je vois que c’est toujours aussi mal rangé », constata Takano, son regard faisant le tour de la pièce.

Les rideaux étaient à moitié tirés et la lumière d’un lampadaire dans la rue baignait la pièce dans une pénombre permettant de distinguer suffisamment les lieux. La chaise et le bureau avaient littéralement disparu, noyés sous un amas de vêtements et le sol était parsemé de piles de livres. Seul le lit occidental échappait au désordre régnant dans la chambre même si les draps n’étaient pas tirés, Ritsu étant parti précipitamment la dernière fois qu’il avait dormi dans son appartement et n’avait pas eu le temps de le refaire.

« J’avais rangé mais cette semaine, je me suis laissé déborder et j’ai pas eu le temps. Mais je rangerai ce week-end », se justifia Onodera.

Takano ne dit rien mais son expression démontrait clairement qu’il ne croyait pas un mot à l’explication du jeune homme. Soudain, Ritsu sentit qu’on le poussait en avant, il trébucha sur une pile de livres qui traînait près du lit et s’écroula sur le matelas. Il se retourna et se redressa, prêt à protester quand son regard se posa sur le brun. Ce dernier finissait de se déshabiller, gardant seulement son boxer noir. Les yeux verts glissèrent sur les épaules larges, le torse imberbe avant de s’arrêter à la lisière du sous-vêtement et il remonta les yeux brusquement pour tomber sur le petit sourire satisfait de Masamune. Gêné d’avoir été surpris en train de l’observer, Ritsu détourna les yeux pour fixer le mur. 

« T’avais pas besoin de te déshabiller, grogna Onodera.

— Tu dors habillé, toi ? »

Ritsu ne sut que répondre et avant qu’il ne puisse émettre de nouvelles objections, Masamune se glissa dans le lit à ses côtés en lui ordonnant de se pousser pour lui faire de la place. Ritsu protesta pour la forme mais se décala sur le matelas et laissa le brun s’installer avant qu’il ne rabatte les draps sur eux.  
Ils étaient tous les deux couchés sur le flanc, se faisant face, leurs corps seulement séparés de quelques centimètres. Ritsu ne savait pas s’il allait réussir à trouver le sommeil, troublé par leur proximité. Il regrettait déjà de lui avoir cédé, comme à chaque fois. Il se retourna du côté opposé et ferma les yeux pour tenter d’oublier la présence de l’autre homme. Et puis les seules fois où ils s’étaient retrouvés dans le même lit… non, il préférait ne pas y penser alors que Takano était quasiment nu à côté de lui. 

Il eut un léger sursaut et sa respiration s’accéléra légèrement quand il le sentit se coller à lui, son bras enlaçant sa taille tandis que son souffle brûlant réchauffait sa nuque. Onodera s’attendait presque à ce que Takano fasse le premier pas maintenant qu’il était contre lui et après les baisers qu’ils avaient échangés plus tôt. Pas qu’il espérait quoi que ce soit mais habituellement, le brun le touchait ou l’embrassait dès qu’il en avait l’occasion.

« Tu ne vas rien faire ? s’étonna Ritsu avant de réaliser qu’il avait parlé à voix haute.

— C’est une proposition ?

— Bien sûr que non, imbécile ! » nia le jeune homme, embarrassé.

Il perçut le sourire du brun contre sa nuque et le bras qui entourait sa taille se décala légèrement pour lui permettre de remonter un peu le tee-shirt de Ritsu, sa main frôlant lentement son ventre avant de suivre du bout des doigts la ligne de poils sombres. Il tenta de repousser l’intruse avant qu’elle ne passe la barrière de tissu et se débattit si bien qu’il finit par se retrouver face à Takano. Il fut happé par le regard brûlant du brun et cessa de bouger, une main vint caresser tendrement sa joue et Masamune ravit ses lèvres pour un baiser chargé de désir. 

Ritsu laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Leurs bouches se relâchèrent et la main de Takano redescendit vers son bas-ventre, baissant légèrement le pantalon pour lui permettre de reprendre ses caresses sur sa verge et il frissonna à ce contact. Il ferma les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de Masamune. Des lèvres se posèrent de nouveau sur les siennes et l’entraînèrent dans un baiser langoureux. Inconsciemment, son corps en réclama davantage et il donna un coup de hanche vers l’avant, voulant intensifier le contact avec cette main qui lui procurait tant de plaisir.

« Ritsu, touche-moi », murmura Masamune à son oreille.

A ses mots, Onodera ouvrit les yeux et son regard plongea dans celui plein de désir de Takano qui l’observait avec intensité. Il détourna les yeux, gêné. Même s’il avait déjà couché plusieurs fois avec lui, il le touchait rarement de cette façon, il n’était pas à l’aise pour s’autoriser ce genre de caresses, peut-être aussi la peur de ne pas arriver à lui donner du plaisir, et préférait se laisser aller à celles que lui prodiguait le brun. Mais son prénom murmuré sensuellement eut raison de ses réticences.

Lentement, il glissa sa main dans le boxer noir et ses doigts s’enroulèrent autour du sexe tendu. Il gagna un gémissement dès qu’il caressa la chair frémissante et releva les yeux vers le visage en face du sien, son expression démontrant qu’il aimait ce qu’il lui faisait. Il s’enhardit et débuta un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, appréciant les gémissements et le plaisir qu’il pouvait lire dans ses yeux.  
Takano réalisa que perdu dans les sensations que lui procurait la main de Ritsu, il avait cessé ses mouvements. Il écarta alors doucement la main de ce dernier, accola leurs sexes avant de reprendre ses va-et-vient. Contre toute attente, la main de Onodera se joignit à la sienne pour créer de délicieuses frictions. Au contact de ses doigts qui se liaient aux siens pour accompagner ses gestes, Takano sentit son plaisir croître. Voir le jeune homme devenir un peu plus entreprenant était vraiment incroyable.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser chargé d’ardeur et de chaleur. Leurs corps frissonnaient sous les attentions qu’ils se prodiguaient mutuellement, leurs caresses étaient rythmées par les gémissements qui résonnaient dans la chambre. Le brasier au creux de leurs reins s’intensifiait à mesure que les mouvements s’accéléraient et les vagues de plaisir finirent par les emporter. 

L’orgasme les laissa pantelants et haletants.

Takano se redressa pour se saisir d’un paquet de mouchoirs qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit. Quand il se retourna, il tomba sur le visage endormi de Ritsu, ce dernier ayant rapidement rejoint les bras de Morphée, la fatigue et le plaisir ayant eu raison de lui. Un sourire attendri éclaira ses traits à cette vision. Il les essuya des traces de sperme, jeta les mouchoirs au pied du lit et les recouvrit, les draps ayant glissé lors de leur étreinte, avant de se réinstaller confortablement.

Il ne se priva pas du plaisir d’observer le jeune homme endormi. Dans le sommeil, ses traits se détendaient et il avait l’impression de revoir le Ritsu adolescent. Takano repoussa une mèche qui taquinait son nez derrière une oreille et il l’embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de le rapprocher de lui. Il l’entendit vaguement murmurer et crut distinguer son nom alors qu’il fermait les yeux. Il ne put retenir un petit sourire quand il sentit Onodera se rapprocher inconsciemment pour se lover contre lui.

Dire que sans cette erreur de livraison, Takano ne serait peut-être pas dans ce lit. Il avait bien l’intention de se rapprocher davantage du jeune homme et un jour, il entendrait enfin la confession qu’il attendait depuis qu’ils s’étaient revus.


End file.
